Reaping Day
by GalOnFyaa
Summary: We know Katniss's story of the Reaping but what about the others? They're all short stories about the boys view on reaping day.
1. Chapter 1

Reaping Day- Marvel

I part my hair with some water, put on my white shirt and black pants. "You look lovely Marvel; it's finally your time to shine." My Mother stands in the doorway with a gold chain in her hand. "This for you sweetie, when you go to the Capitol." I've been trained for this day since I was 8, I'm the best with a spear and I'm ready for volunteering. "Thanks Mother." I give her a quick kiss and head off to the square. Glimmer the girl who will be volunteering with me, I sat on a bench under an oak tree. Her blonde hair is in two plaits; her gemstone green eyes are alive with excitement. She wears a pretty white dress that ends at the top of the knee and the neckline shows off her impressive cleavage. Her nails are also painted in a pale pink. "You look very pretty" I say.

"Yeah well when the cameras are trained on us a want to look pretty don't I?"

"Wonder what the tributes are like this year. Our only competition will be district 2 and 4"

"We're the best at the academy, aren't we?" she kisses me on the cheek, which leaves the tiniest trace of a blush and takes my hand as we walk to the square for the reaping. The square has red brick paths leading off to different parts of the market. The white marble justice building is buzzing with camera crews. Me and Glimmer sign in with the Peacekeepers. "See you on the train Marv" she calls me by my nickname. She skips off to the girls side, all the boys watch her every movement with the look of a devoted religious person to their God. "She's so fucking hot!" says my best friend Michael. "You're so lucky being in the arena with her, you should fuck her! It would be good viewing"

"Shut up Michael, she's not a sex object. She's more than that" I looked over at her, she was the most beautiful girl in District 2. When I first met her she was a lot different.

I'd been in training a couple of months after my 8th birthday. The Academy was in an abandoned warehouse it had training equipment all in wide spaces of the rooms. All weapons no survival skills. I'd started with archery but I was no good at it, then a tried throwing spears, I was excellent. The mentors (Past winners of the Hunger Games) had just announced new recruits. Glimmer had walked in. She was small with limp blonde hair and dull green eyes. She made no impression on me whatsoever. I watched her though. She couldn't throw knives, couldn't even pick up a bow and arrow, and could only just throw a spear. However when she went into hand- to- hand combat, I saw the reason she was in the Academy. Glimmer took down the strongest of opponents. "I saw here in a fight for some food, knocked the girl out she did. Nearly jumped at the chance to join the Academy" said one of the trainers. After a couple of years, she grew, tall luscious body and even some small breasts. Every year she grew more perfect.

Gerry the District 1 escort walked on stage to pull out the names. Gerry had red hair which she piled on her head, tanned skin with little tattoos of diamonds, nails painted a bright gold which shone in the sun. "What an exciting time this is!" she exclaims. "As usual our lovely ladies first." Her hand dropped in to the glass ball and she pulled out a white piece of paper. "Aria Jennerson!" She calls. Aria a small girl with pale skin walks to the stage. "Any volunteers?"

"Me! I volunteer!" says Glimmer pushing her way through the crowd. She walks gracefully to the stage, with a mischievous smile on her pretty face.

"And what is your name, dear?" Asks Gerry.

"Glimmer. Glimmer Bryanst"

"Well, Glimmer your district 1's latest tribute, shall we have a round of applause!" Everyone cheers for her and she smiles back. "Okay next up our Gentlemen" Gerrys hand goes into the reaping balls once more. "Darren Thompson!" Darren Is a large boy, who has his stomach protruding over his shirt which looks like it's at breaking point. My time to shine. "Any volunteers?" with all my bravery…

"I volunteer!" I step up to the stage. Glimmer smiles at me.

"Okay and whats your name?"

"Marvel Herron"

"Well Marvel, your very lucky working with this very pretty young lady over here" "Round of applause, I accept the cheers thankfully and take Glimmers hand as we walk through to the justice building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reaping- Cato**

"Good luck Son, you'll be great I know you will!"

"Then we'll have a nice big house and loads of money!" I say.

"Cato, we have enough money, just come home, okay?"

"Course I will, I've been trained for this day since I was 10" I'm 18 now and ready to volunteer. Being from district 2, I'm a career. I've been specially trained to win this thing. "Oh Cato you look very handsome" says my Mother with tears in her eyes. "This is for you" she holds out a small gold ankle bracelet. Engraved on the inside is 'May the odds be ever in your favour'.

"Thanks Mum, it's lovely" I give her a hug and she kisses my cheek. My Father shakes my hand. There's a knock at the door, I open it to find Brutus my mentor stood in the doorway with a small girl. "Cato, this is to be your partner in the games, Clove this is Cato." Clove looks at me with a look of deepest loathing. She has dark brown hair which is up in a ponytail, she's small in size but has huge muscles in her arms, her eyes are grey like clouds on a rainy day. I hear she's the best knife thrower in 2. Clove wears a pale pink dress patterned with flowers. "Well are you ready says Brutus?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"Well come on then lard- arse."

"Good luck sweetie, we'll see at the justice building" says my Mother. I step out into the glorious sunshine, the heat hits my face. At least it is hot, reaping's aren't fun in the rain. "Listen, I know reaping's aren't for another 15 minutes, I need you two to get to know each other though. They need to see chemistry, so I'll leave you two alone" Brutus walks towards the shops in town me and Clove sit under the tree, she folds her arms. "Well we might as well talk and get to know each other" I say to break the silence.

"Listen, he's basically telling you to fuck me or do nothing" she says

"I think he just means talk" I say nervously.

"Well whatever, these fucking Hunger Games, they cause so much shit don't they?"

"Of course they do, that's what they want isn't?"

"Come on we need to get to the square and watch that dickhead pull out names." We head to the square holding hands.

"That I what we were looking for well done" says Enobaria, her gold sharp teeth glistening in the sun. "Now get up there and show the Capitol people you're a good investment" she says whilst ushering us to the check- in point. Once we have checked in we are pushed to our different sections. Clove is hailed by a group of girls I recognise from the Academy. I walk to the back of the boy's area. I see a boy edge away from me. I am slightly imposing; I have no friends at school I kind of just walk around by myself. Only my family will miss me if I die. Whereas Clove has a huge group of friends and boys worshipping her at her feet. I also know she has some younger siblings. I know that I have to do everything in my power to save her; she has to live even though it means my own death. Aelia Parece the pretty District 2 escort walks onto the stage with a light wobble. "Well here it is the reaping for the 74th annual hunger games; let's not keep you anticipating any longer, as usual girls first. She wobbles over to the glass ball and puts her hand in the bowl, he calls out a name, that I don't catch I'm too busy watching Clove's grey eyes light up with excitement. An average girl shuffles up to the stage with a smirk on her face; she knows she won't have to go into the arena. "Do we have any courageous women willing to volunteer?" asks Aelia. Clove stretches and then confidently strides out "I'd like to volunteer!" shouts Clove. She walks to the stage, "and what would your name be?" asks Aelia. "Clove Lepidus" she says. "Well, congratulations, can we have a round of applause?" Everyone applauds. "Up next our men" she walks to the glass ball and pulls out a name "Cyncus.." I don't catch his last name as I'm gearing myself up to volunteer. "Any volunteers?" I've been bred for this moment. "I volunteer" I lunge forward upon the stage. "what is your name sweetheart?"

"Cato Crassus"

"Well Cato, well done for volunteering! Please give another round of applause." The crowd applaud, me and Clove shake hands and smile at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reaping Day- Thresh**

Okay so as I have said these are short stories and I've received lots of lovely comments on my past stories, so I hope you like this one.

I scrubbed my body clean, free of sweat and dirt. This was reaping day, if I had to go to the Capitol I had to look my best didn't I? My Grandmother had laid out some reaping clothes which I assumed were my Fathers. Both my Mother and Father had died in Tracker Jacker accidents down by the Orchard I was 5 and my Sister Madison was just 2. My Grandmother had taken over. She'd tried to keep our bellies full but it was hard she's too old to work. So she planted fruit trees, grew vegetables and raised cows, goats and chickens. I still had to take out tesserae when I was 12 and have had to do every year since, I'm 17 now. I dress in the light blue shirt and brown shorts outfit and walk out of the bedroom. Madison is at the table drinking a glass of milk from the cow. She wears an orange dress and her black hair is braided fancily. "You look very pretty" I comment. She smiles.

"Yeah, well I want to look pretty for the cameras don't I?" she says grimly

"Please can you two milk the goat and cow, collect the chicken eggs and pick the fruit" My Grandmother says

"Sure" we say in unison. I give her a small kiss and head out into the sun. I collect the apples from the tree and collect the eggs from the chicken hutch. I will sell these later after the Reaping. Madison walked into the house to drop off the basket of corn she had collected. This was hard for her; I can't volunteer for her if she is chosen. I walk into the shack we call home and hear someone crying in the bedroom. Madison is sat in front of the picture of our parents on their wedding, she was sobbing. I put my arm around her and pull her towards me "It will be okay you know"

"I-I-I just d-don't want t-to g-g-go into the a-arena" she stutters out

"You won't, you're as safe as you can be at this stage" I say comfortingly.

It's time for the reaping we walk through the grim square and are ushered to different sections ready for the reaping. The escort Chifla is a plump lady with red hair, styled in pointy spikes on her head. She wore a yellow dress which looked like the foil we sometimes got for harvest, she had a gold crown on her head. She introduced the 74th annual Hunger Games reaping day and as usual the ladies first. She pulled out a name from the very top and read out a girl I knew as Rue, she whistled the end of the day at work. It wasn't Madison! That was a relief my sister was saved for another year, now it was the boys turn. This time Chifla dug right at the bottom for a name. I silently pray. But it is no use my name has been called. Shock, that's all I feel. I can't let fear show so i lift my head high and walk as calmly as possible to the stage. They ask for volunteers but nobody does. Me and Rue who looks about 10 shake hands and are pushed (literally) into the justice building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reaping- Foxface**

I wasn't going to do this one but she interests me. I get a blank page for this, as we know very little about her. Thanks for the support, love you guys.

My sister pinned back the very last piece of my hair and put her hands on my shoulders. She sighed quietly. "Here I've got something for you" she says quietly. I'm shocked we can barely eat yet she's bought something, normally I just make something. She hands me the most beautiful green dress. The material is a soft silk (This must have been expensive) around the waist there is a lighter green belt which is tied in a ribbon. I wonder what she traded for this. My sister the only living relative I have left. My Mother died whilst giving birth to my baby sister Viviane, my dad killed himself not long after and Viviane died of starvation 3 months earlier. It was for the better she won't ever have to face a Reaping. "It's beautiful, thank you" I say. She smiles "Get dressed, be ready for some dinner in two minutes."

"Okay" I slip the cool fabric over my head; it feels so light against my pale skin. I slip into some sandals, and check myself in the mirror. I have a pointed face. Like a fox, green eyes, pale skin and auburn hair. I'm not pretty but looks don't matter in District 5. We live in a small wooden house that has two rooms, a kitchen and a bedroom with a tiny bath in the corner of it. It's not much but its home. My sister works 12 hours a day every day in the electricity power plant. She tries to provide but it's hard, I have had to take out tesserae every year since I was 12, I'm 16 now. I hear a scuffle in the next room; I open the door to find a man who I think owns the clothing shop in town. "Listen you knew what you were getting yourself into, I'm not fucking paying you right, you got the fricking dress!" he shouts.

"I desperately need the money, I need to eat and so does Alicia!" My sister pleads.

"What is going on here?" I ask

"Your slut of a sister needs to tell you" the man spits and storms out of the house. My sister is sobbing at the creaky wooden table. I place my arm round her. "What's up?" I ask again.

"Alicia, your old enough now for me to tell you." I brace myself for the worst (stealing) "The money was running out and we was so hungry, then I saw that dress in the shop and I had to get it for you"

"Okay carry on" I encourage

"I went into the shop to see if there was any way to have it. And the only way was if I…" she stops.

"Come on what happened next? You didn't steal it did you?"

"No I didn't steal it. I sold my body to him"

"YOU DID WHAT?" I bellow so loud that the crappy window we have rattled. My sister jumped a little. "You sold yourself for a dress?"

"I wanted to get something nice for you, he said I could have the dress and he would pay me back afterwards, but when I tried to ask him about it, he became angry."

"Oh you shouldn't have done that, we'll get by. I'll get a job"

"Doing what?"

"Cleaning, I clean this house quite well. I'm clever in school I could teach the Merchant kids" she gives me a watery smile.

"Oh Alicia, don't worry, we'll get this reaping over with and then we'll sort something out okay?"

"Yeah okay, now you go wash your face, and I'll make some dinner." I use the bread we made using the tesserae rations. And put a few mint leaves on top. I've had better meals but now is not the time to be fussy. We both sit in silence at dinner, knowing what is coming next is too painful for either of us. I always cling onto the fact that I won't be picked but it is always in the back of my mind that I might be. I would never volunteer, not because I'm a coward but because I can't leave my Sister.

The day is bright and sunny. A 'perfect reaping day' the other children from the neighbourhood are all setting out as well, we nod to each other. Even though we may not interact often we're all bonded in the fact that we'd do anything to keep ourselves and our families alive. The square has a grim atmosphere. I walk to my section with the girls. I look around at the camera crews all buzzing with anticipation, it's sick. I look for my sister and find her next to my best friend Latina's Mother. Latina jumps next to me and grabs my hand. "Good luck Latina" I whisper

"May the odds be ever in your favour" she says with a slight humour. I giggle a little bit at this. District 5's escort a dumpy woman with yellow hair bobs onto the stage. "Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games reaping. Ladies first as usual" she raises her finger slightly "oh and May the odds be ever in your favour" I cross my fingers. However it didn't work as I hear the name being read out. I'm going to die. Maybe. I look at Latina's face, she's gone white and her mouth is in an 'O' shape. I close my eyes and shuffle towards the stage. "Let's have a round of applause." I get a small applause. I look for my sister in the crowd but I can't see her. Anywhere. She announces the male tribute, but I don't hear his name and he strides on stage. He is very tall and has the same auburn hair as me. I wonder if any of us have a chance to win.


End file.
